Yo ho, yo ho, a Hunter's life for me
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: Paige is just an ordinary girl that happens to fall into an alternate universe where monsters are real. Luckily she's safe in the hands of two hunters, but will the two worlds collide? And what will happen if it does?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have been having the urge to do a fanfic of something other than the Inheritance Cycle, so here's my take. I am slightly paranoid of making the characters too OOC, but I'll do my best! This is probably not a good idea to do with NaNoWriMo starting in a couple days, but oh well!**

I slapped the button on my screaming alarm, quieting it for the time being. Sleepiness covered my eyes heavily, and I blew a frustrated sigh into my pillow, refusing to allow consciousness to take hold quite yet.

It seemed, however, that my alarm had different plans for me. It was relentless in its attacks, and it only took three more times and for the red lights to say 7:15AM before I forced myself into a sitting position, feet dangling over the side of the bed as I yawned. Whoever thought it was a good idea to get up for school this early was clearly a morning person.

I moved towards the bathroom to start my routine of getting ready, starting with relieving my full bladder. After brushing my teeth and combing my hair, I made my way back into my room and pulled open the closet door. It was the last day of my junior year of college. I was going to attempt to look nice today. The usual sweat pants wouldn't cut it.

I had decided on dark washed jean shorts and a blue and white plaid shirt over a black tank when my phone started to buzz. The caller ID revealed it to be my best friend, Allie. "Hello?" I said tiredly, pressing the phone in between my shoulder and my cheek as I put deodorant on.

"Hurry up, Paige. You're sooo slow," she complained, and I could hear her voice trailing up from downstairs. Allie was one of the laziest people I had ever met. If we were on different floors of the two story house we shared, I could expect her to call or yell whenever she wanted something.

"Come on up if you want. I'm not ready yet."

"Okay." I hung up the phone and placed it on my dresser, staring at myself in the mirror. At least my hair was working with me today. I was average looking. Brown hair that got too frizzy sometimes, was pulled back into a ponytail most of the time. Crystal blue eyes sat too largely on my face, sometimes hidden behind glasses if I decided to wear them. I was slim, too slim, according to Allie, and I was of average height. Nothing to be proud of.

I was brushing eyeliner across my eyes when Allie burst through my door, landing on my bed. She was gorgeous compared to me. Bleach blond hair fell over her shoulders in ringlets, and she was all legs. Men usually got lost in her hazel eyes, and her facial features were small.

"Why did Mr. Rolfes have to have his final on the last day of finals week?" Allie groaned, turning over so that she was laying on her back on my bed. Rolfes was our biology professor.

"I don't think he got to pick the final date," I said simply, turning around and snatching my backpack up from where it lay on my chair. "Let's go and get it over with. Then, it's party time." I wiggled my eyebrows excitedly and Allie rolled her eyes. Our version of party time was getting together with a bunch of our guy friends, getting drunk, and then playing copious amounts of video games.

* * *

"Damn, I failed that so hard." Allie clasped my shoulder dramatically, and I shook my head, lips loosing bits of laughter.

"You should have studied, like I told you to."

Allie stuck her tongue out at me and pulled open the passenger seat of her '67 Chevy Impala. It had been passed down to her from her grandfather. I had been envious of her for it.

"I am so glad that we're finally twenty-one. No more paying other people to get our booze for us," Allie said as she peeled off out of the parking lot, heading down the road towards our home. We went to college in a small town in Missouri, so it didn't take long for us to get back to our house after we made our liquor run.

"So, should we do some Halo or Super Smash Bros?" I asked, pushing my keys into the lock and opening the door. It wasn't the best of houses, but I didn't know of any college homes that didn't have its issues. One of them being the front door having swollen wood, so it sometimes stuck. I slammed my shoulder into the door, relieved that it gave on the first try. I usually wasn't that lucky.

"Definitely Halo. We kick the boys' asses when we play drunk Halo." I laughed, because she was absolutely right. Chad and Julian were terrible when they were drunk, but Allie and I were quite the opposite.

Allie unloaded the liquor into the fridge and then plopped down on the couch, texting the boys and letting them know that they could come over whenever. The TV droned quietly in the background, and I pulled a bagel out of its bag and spread cream cheese across it. I leaned on the counter, chewing lazily.

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk before they come over, okay?" I said, wiping my hands together after I finished. Allie made a noise to indicate that she heard me, and I grabbed my phone and tucked it into my back pocket. "I'm gonna take the cemetery route, so you know," I said as I walked out the back door.

"You're so weird!" Allie called out after me, but I closed the door behind me before I could reply.

I took walks daily. It felt like a necessity to be able to think by myself and get some fresh air. The rest of my time was spent on the likes of Tumblr, playing video games, or fangirling on things like LPers with Allie. We were those types of girls that everyone mistook for preps but were exceptionally nerdy at heart.

The small cemetery was nestled just down the street from my house, and I let loose a small sigh. Allie was probably going to go home now that it was summertime, simply because she had a home to go to. Both of my parents were dead. It had been a freak animal attack, or so they say. All my other relatives didn't care enough to give me the time of day, and I had no siblings.

The cemetery brought over a sense of calm. It was rather eerie to some, walking among the dead, but I found it oddly peaceful. I knew I wasn't going to be disturbed here. Gray headstones lined each side of the sidewalk, and I stared at each of their names as I walked by. I wondered what their stories were. What their life was like.

I found myself deeper into the cemetery when I noticed that there was a new archway, which led to a new area that hadn't been filled with gravestones yet. I figured the archway had to be new, because it wasn't here like time I visited. Strange markings covered the stone, and I walked up to it, running my hand along the engraving.

"Shit," I muttered as my hand slid across one of the engravings wrong and I found the palm of my hand swelling with blood from the wound that settled there. I didn't have time to blink before I was blinded with a white light and then everything went black.

**AN: I am going to stop there because I can. Tell me what you think! I'm still trying to figure out the plot and everything, but there will be elements of Destiel, so if you're not comfortable with that, then don't bother to continue reading. C: Please review! I enjoy those. And if you like the Inheritance Cycle, I encourage you to check out "Ganga Fram" which is my other completed fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am going to be writing set after the eighth season finale. Which means anything that happens in season nine is probably ****not**** going to happen in this story. That way I have some freedom to work with the characters. Some of the same stuff WILL happen though. Like with Sam. So if you haven't caught up yet, I would suggest doing so so I don't give anything away! So yeah! Enjoy, and be sure to review. Those give me inspiration to keep writing!**

The first thing I noticed was that my head and my injured hand were both throbbing in sync with my heartbeat. The next thing I noticed was the I was laying on a bed. My eyes flew open, and I found that I didn't recognize my surroundings. Oh crap. Instant thoughts of kidnapping and torture filled my mind, and I sat up.

Too quickly.

I groaned as my head started to swim, causing the room to tilt. I could tell that I was in some sort of bunker, but I was alone. Oh man, this was definitely a kidnapping. I just hoped that Allie would come looking for me soon, or that she'd call 911.

I struggled to grab hold of my anxiety and was failing miserably at it. It was at this point, for once in my life, I wished that I had my anxiety medication with me. Panic started to rise like bile in my throat, clogging it and making it hard to breath. I started to sweat and shake simultaneously, and I noted that my hand had been bandaged and was stained with blood. My blood.

I focused on my breathing techniques, something that sometimes helped when I couldn't get to my medication, and I pushed myself from the bed. It was a nice bed, and I took a moment to gather my surroundings. It didn't appear whoever lived here had very many belongings. There was a multitude of guns and knives that coated one side of the wall, and I struggled to look away, my overactive imagination taking over. There was also a dresser and a desk with a typewriter on the right side of the bed. I stood, still a bit dizzy from my head injury, and glanced at the picture there. It was a picture of a women, blond hair, very pretty, with a young boy. Whoever my kidnapper was, he or she was oddly...homey.

"Oh...you're awake." A voice, somewhat deep, soft, and hardened but kind sounded behind me. I whipped around, folding in on myself in a somewhat of a defensive position, and I chewed on my cheek as my eyes locked with my kidnapper.

He was an attractive male, and had to be about five or six years older than me. He was a monster of a man – at least 6'4" in height – and he was in bad need of a haircut. His forehead was wrinkled in concern, and he had his hand still pressed to the door that he opened. He was clothed in a blue and black plaid shirt and jeans.

"Dean told me to come check on you. We found you outside our bunker and you were unconscious, and we couldn't exactly leave you there." The man pressed the palm of his hand to the nape of his neck. He appeared tired – his eyes bore dark circles and it didn't look like he had shaved for a couple of days.

"Why did you kidnap me? I haven't got any money," I said, surprised at how brave my voice sounded. I stumbled backwards when the man stepped forward, and he stopped, his hands outstretched,

"I'm not going to hurt you. We didn't kidnap you. Like I said, you were unconscious outside our bunker. How did you get here anyway?" His eyes held suspicion, and I stared at him for a moment. He said he found me outside his bunker, but the last thing I remembered was passing out at the cemetery.

"Hey Sammy! Get your ass in here and eat some of this pie." Another voice, lower than this man's – this Sam – trailed through the open door, and my eyes widened with fright. I had not one, but two kidnappers. Both male that were older and probably stronger than me. I was in trouble.

But then again, this Sam had said that they had found me, not kidnapped me. Perhaps I could get some answers. Like where the hell I was, for starters.

Sam looked over at me, hesitating for a moment. "Dean doesn't just share his pie with anyone, but we have some frozen burritos if you would like one?" He pointed his thumb behind him, towards wherever he had come from. After a moment, I nodded hesitatingly, straightening up and walking towards him.

"I'm Sam Winchester," he said when I approached.

"Paige Cambell," I said, pausing for a moment before allowing him to envelop his enormous hand into mine and shake it swiftly. Now that I felt like I wasn't in any immediate danger, I was growing more comfortable with my surroundings.

"Well, Paige, it's nice to make your acquaintance," he murmured, lowering his head in respect before turning around and disappearing through the door. I followed him.

We passed a table with multiple books sprawled across the surface – I was starting to wonder what kind of people these guys were. There was also a laptop and various dirty dishes. Sam didn't stop until we reached the kitchen area, where there was another table and another man sitting there, his cheeks puffed out as he shoved pie into his mouth.

This one had to be the Dean that Sam was talking about earlier. He was shorter than Sam, but still taller than me. Unlike Sam's, his hair was shorter and a dirty blond/light brown in color. His eyes were green, which looked darker only because he was wearing a brown jacket on top of another plaid shirt. What was with plaid around here?

"So she's awake eh?" Dean said, pushing the food in his mouth aside so that he could speak. His cheeks were bulging. His eyes assessed me, sparking as they hit the approval button in his mind. I had seen that look a couple of times before. "Dean's the name."

"Paige," I said again, standing there awkwardly.

Sam stood silent for a moment. "I'll make you that burrito that I promised you." He started towards the kitchen, but Dean stood suddenly, shaking his head and pushing Sam down into one of the chairs.

"Uh uh. You need to rest. You're still healing from those Trials." Sam grumbled in annoyance, but complied. They almost acted like...best friends or brothers. "And don't even think about stealing my pie." Dean pointed at Sam in warning, and Sam threw his hands up in a "what the heck?" moment.

"Dude, you said I could have some."

"I was lying."

"Jerk!"

"Bitch."

My head started to swim again, so I sat down across from Sam and sighed, rubbing my temples. The act didn't go unnoticed. "I'll bring some aspirin, too," Dean said, before trudging to the kitchen and pulling open the freezer.

"Are you guys siblings or something?" I asked, careful to keep my voice low. My headache was starting to spread, and I feared that I had suffered a concussion or worse. And all of this was a lot to take in. So I hadn't been kidnapped. I still didn't know where I was, or how I got here in the first place. I could be nowhere near home, and I didn't have any money with me. The thought filled me with dread.

"Unfortunately," Sam muttered under his breath, but I could tell from his sleepy smile that he was only joking.

"Heard that." Dean brought me a plate with a burrito, along with a glass of water and two aspirin pills. I smiled up at him in gratitude and he returned the smile, if not a bit too warmly. He took his place back in front of his plate of pie.

"Where am I?" I asked suddenly, unable to take a bite of the burrito that sat in front of me. I suddenly felt sick, and I desperately wanted to return home to my friends and familiarity. "All I remember is taking a walk through the cemetery near my house and then I saw this new archway with strange symbols on it and then-"

"Whoa whoa. Strange symbols?" Sam interrupted, his head creasing as his interest was peaked. "Do you remember what they looked like? Could you draw them?" Dean was chewing slowly, but he, too, was waiting for an answer.

After a moment, I nodded, and Sam got up to get pen and paper. Dean was staring at me now, the same look of distrust plastered across his face that Sam had given me earlier. I looked down, busying myself with taking my pain pills and downing the whole glass of water.

Once Sam had returned, he placed the paper in front of me and handed me the pen, and I drew what I remembered of the symbols on the archway. It took me a moment to remember everything, but after I was finished I handed him the piece of paper.

He looked down at it, and then looked over at Dean, his eyes failing to hide the concern he saw there. Dean shoved the rest of his pie into his mouth and then gestured with his hand for the piece of paper. Sam handed it over hesitantly, glancing at me curiously as he did so.

Dean stared at the paper for a moment, his face expressionless. "Balls," he muttered, crumpling the paper up in his hand and throwing it away from him. It landed on the floor in the lower part of the bunker, and I stared at it for a moment, confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my gaze filtering from Sam's face to Dean's, and then back to Sam's again. "Do you recognize them?" A horrible feeling sprouted from my stomach, spreading to my limbs. "You're not about to tell the monsters under my bed were real or something like that, right?" I started to laugh, waiting for them to join in. Instead, they shared a glance.

My laughter died. "Oh come on. You guys can't be serious."

"You're not going to believe us, but those are angel symbols." Dean was watching Sam as he spoke, an unreadable look on his face.

I waited for one of them to crack a smile, yell "April Fools!" or something along those lines. That never came, and I pushed my burrito away, disgusted. I stood, intending to leave, and Sam moved to intercept me, a blue light shining in his normal chocolate ones.

I shuddered in fear, watching an inhumane expression crossing over Sam's face as he stared down at me. "What these men speak of is true. Those are angel symbols. The only concern is why?" Sam turned to look at Dean, who had stood up.

"Zeke, do you have any idea what this means?" Dean was speaking to Sam, but he had called him 'Zeke.' Now I was _really _confused.

"I do not. I fear that I am little help in this situation. Sam is still too weak for me to investigate. You are on your own." Dean opened his mouth to speak again, but Sam's eyes glowed blue again and then he was back.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Sam asked, slightly disoriented as he gazed at Dean and I.

"You-" I started, but Dean moved quickly to interrupt me.

"You have food on your face, Sammy. You should really go wash it off." Dean cracked a smile, lolling his head to one side, and then gave me a look that suggested I should keep my mouth shut and that he would explain everything later.

"Uhhh...yeah. You do." I tore my gaze from Dean to fake a smile at Sam. He didn't appear to believe us, but he sighed and pushed himself from the table, heading to the bathroom and muttering about how insane everyone was around here.

As soon as Sam was out of earshot, Dean grasped me by the shoulder and pulled me quickly into the kitchen. "Listen up. Sammy has been through hell," he paused for a moment, as if he didn't like his particular set of words, and then continued, "and he doesn't know that he's being possessed by an angel who is healing him. Without the angel, he'll die. If you utter one word about it to Sam, I'll have no choice but to kill you." A chill rolled down my back and I nodded my head in understanding. Man, what had I gotten myself into?

"Good." He straightened his back and tried to appear innocent when Sam appeared.

"You guys are liars there was no food on my fa-" he paused when he saw the scene in front of him. "What are you guys talking about?" He paused, staring at his brother. "Dean?"

"Oh, we were just getting acquainted." He lied smoothly, and it took a moment for it to sink it what he was saying. My mouth fell open and my brows furrowed as I moved to smack his shoulder. Sam held his hands up, his expression apologetic.

"Sorry for interrupting."

Dean avoided my outstretched palm, grabbing my wrist in his grasp. "She's a feisty one this. You'd like her." Dean smiled, moving into safe waters on the other side of the table. I grumbled obscenities under my breath and sat back down, this time digging into my burrito.

"Say, where do you live?" Dean asked, pulling out his smart phone as Sam sighed and walked to the kitchen, pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge from one of the shelves. Dean looked at me expectantly, finger poised above the touch screen of his phone as he awaited my response.

I told him, and he went to work on his phone. "That's about four hours from here. Guess we have a road trip on our hands." _Four hours?!_ How did I get four hours away from home? And what did he mean, road trip?

"We're gonna take you back home, kid." He said, not oblivious to my confused look. "You didn't think we were gonna keep you, did ya?" He laughed then, giving Sam a knowing look.

"I am twenty-four, thank you very much. Not a kid!" I protested, swiftly finishing my burrito and collecting the other plates before storming over to the kitchen, where I cleaned the dishes. "You guys need to take better care of this place. Not everyone has a home, ya know." I said, staring at the pile of dirty dishes disdainfully.

"Well, I'll go make sure the King of Hell is nice and locked up, and then we'll hit the road. I'll make sure Kevin is okay, as well," Dean said, ignoring my comments and pushing his chair back. "Maybe I'll be able to get a hold of Cas," Dean murmured, more to himself than anyone as he disappeared.

"He is joking, right?" I asked, turning to look at Sam as I pulled more dishes into the soapy water of the sink. I still wasn't sure I believed the whole angel crap, even with Sam's eyes changing color. I needed more proof than that.

"I wish," Sam said, after a breath. I refrained from rolling my eyes and turned back towards the sink. "You wash, I'll dry?" He asked, suddenly much closer. I jumped slightly, splashing water all over myself, and I glared up at him. "For that, I should make you wash AND dry. But yes." I said, cracking the smallest of smiles.

He returned the gesture and then grabbed a towel, drying the dishes I had already washed before putting them away in their proper cupboards. "Dean's a good cleaner when he wants to be. We just get busy."

"What do you get busy doing?" I asked, and then shook my head. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

We were just finished with the dishes when Dean returned, shoes on and ready to go. "Kevin said he'd watch Crowley."

"Really?" Sam's tone suggested that he didn't believe a word that Dean said.

"Okay, I had to convince him a little." I had a feeling it was similar to the convincing he did to me earlier when I found out about Sam. My sympathies instantly went out to whoever this Kevin character was. "But doesn't matter. Let's go."

Both Sam and I complied, following Dean up the stairs that led out of the bunker. It was light outside, but it appeared to be the middle of the afternoon. "Say, what day is it?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"May sixth," Sam replied. Crap, I had been out for three days? Allie was going to be so worried. Wait.. I had my phone! I could call her.

That revelation died as quickly as it came when I realized that I had no service. "Do you guys have a phone?" I asked, pocketing my own and looking up. Dean and Sam were climbing into an exact replica of Allie's Impala. "Hey! My best friend has this car," I said, climbing into the back seat.

"She has good taste. She hot?" Dean asked, flashing me a cocky smile and then handing over his phone. "Here."

I didn't think he deserved a 'thank you' after his comment, so I was silent when I pulled up the phone app and dialed Allie's number. Pressing the phone to my ear, I listened to it ring. She didn't pick up, and when it went to voice mail, I heard "this is the voicemail box of Matt Smith. Leave a message so that I can get back to you. Geronimo!" I hung up without leaving a voicemail, my insides filling with dread.

_What was going on?_

**AN: Thought you guys deserved another chapter tonight, since I might be a tad busy the next couple of days. Don't worry – it won't be because I forgot about you! The next chapter our favorite angel will show up! Like I said, I love reviews! Ta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: For some reason I find myself more inspired to work on this piece rather than my other stuff, which is quite frustrating...but I'm sure you guys don't mind! Reviews would be lovely, and I thank "Guest" whoever you are, for reviewing! Enjoy guys. I also re-posted the chapter because I noticed some changes that needed to be done.**

"So let me get this straight – monsters are real, and you guys travel the countryside, killing them and saving countless lives?" I asked, laying my head on my arms, which were sprawled across the middle of the front seat in between Sam and Dean's head. _Carry on my Wayward Son _was playing softly in the background.

"That's right sister. That apocalypse that nearly happened a couple years ago? Yeah, we stopped that," Dean said, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he nodded his head to the music. His smile was smug, as if he were incredibly proud of himself.

"What apocalypse?" I asked, confused. I don't remember there ever being news of the end of the world. Except, maybe, that stupid hype about 2012. But that came and went without incident. I highly doubted that Dean was speaking about that particular occurrence.

Sam glanced over at me, a look of incredulous splashed all across his face. "What do you mean? The world was practically ending. It was a hard thing to miss, even those who don't believe in the supernatural."

I huffed lightly, leaning back into my seat as I folded my arms across my chest. "Trust me; if the world had been ending, I would have known about it." I instantly latched on to the front seat of the car and the inside of the door when Dean slammed on the breaks.

"Holy shit! It's Cas!" He was out of the car and shouting in an instant, leaving my eyes to trail towards the side of the road, where a lone man was wandering. He was probably about an inch shorter than Dean. His hair was black – his chin speckled with a light shadow. He was clothed in a worn, tan trench coat. When he turned, I noted a thin blue tie that matched the color of his eyes. He looked like he had been living on the road for a couple of days.

"Come on Cas. Get in the car." Dean spoke as if it weren't a request. They knew this guy? Then again, I had heard Dean talk about a Cas before we left the bunker. It was quite eerie how the same guy the boys were looking for happened to be walking on the same road we were driving down.

Cas slid into the car next to me, instantly taking an interest in me. "Do you happen to be one of their babysitters?" He asked, a faint smile pressing onto his lips. What an odd question to ask. I shook my head.

"No. My name is Paige. I-" I really didn't know how to explain myself, so I turned to the front, my face contorting into a helpless expression.

"She touched an archway with angel signs. We're hoping if we take her back, we can figure out why she's here in the first place." Sam answered for me, and my face held brief gratefulness.

"Ah. Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance, Paige. I am Castiel. For some reason I cannot read you. But that must be because I am human now." Castiel appeared puzzled by such a thought, and I exhaled loudly. Was I going to wake up any time soon?

"Where the hell have you been, Cas?" Dean interrupted, taking peeks through the review mirror to stare at Cas angrily. "And what's this? You're human now?"

"Yes. I lost my grace." Cas sounded so calm saying that, and I stared at him like he was crazy. Dean and Sam weren't reacting like I thought, which meant that all of the things they had been telling me – of angels, demons, and the supernatural – they were all true.

Dean and Cas continued to converse back and forth, but I decided I had had enough of the supernatural talk for now. I scooted forward again, so that I could press a finger to Sam's shoulder. When he looked over, I asked, "Did you ever have a normal life?" If everything they said was true, it must have been hard to live in cheap motels and risk their lives every day. I didn't envy what they did.

"I did, for a little while. Even went to college. Pre-law." Sam's face lit up and then fell faster than I could really process it. "The hunter's life has a way of keeping you from having a normal life. Once you're in it, you can never get out. Believe me, I've done my fair share of trying." Sam's face was grim, and I frowned in sympathy. After the shock of the thought of being kidnapped had worn off, I realized that these two guys weren't half bad. They definitely deserved a lot more than what they appeared to be getting.

"Anyway." He cleared his throat, diverting the attention away from him. "Didn't you say you were going to school? What's your major?" He seemed genuinely interested, something that I hadn't expected, and I could feel that familiar excitement roar up inside me whenever I spoke about what I wanted to do.

"I want to become a best selling author. I'll own a small business until that happens. Basically I'll be working to pay rent and pay off my student loans until one of my books sell." If I ever got through college. Allie and I had sort of messed up our first two years of college. We had slacked off too much, so we'll be seeing more semesters than we should have.

"Oh really? What genre do you write?"

I stared at him for a moment. "Mostly fantasy. Sometimes it's just got some supernatural flare to it. You read?" He didn't really seem like the type to read, neither brother did.

Sam cracked a smile, peering around me to his brother. "Yeah. Dean never fails the chance in calling me a nerd."

"You are definitely a nerd." Dean halted his conversation with Castiel to momentarily enter into ours, winking his eye and clicking his lips.

"Shouldn't be too terribly far now. Probably about halfway there. You guys look beat. Why don't you get some shut eye and I'll wake you up when we get there." Dean's eyes flitted to his brother for a millisecond, not going unnoticed by me. I instantly felt envious. Allie and I were the best of friends, but I had always longed for the companionship of a sibling. I could tell that Dean would do absolutely anything for Sam. 

"Balls," Dean muttered, staring at the archway that stood in front of us. It was the same cemetery, same archway, and yet, something felt unfamiliar about its surroundings. Was that tree always next to the archway? Plus there were now graveyards littering the ground behind the archway. There was a chance that a couple could have been placed while I was gone, but not THAT many.

"This is quite concerning," Castiel said, head tilted slightly to the side as he studied the symbols on the archway. I stood next to Sam, rolling on my feet. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched lightly.

"It's going to be okay. Where do you live from here?" His eyes trailed to the neighborhood near the cemetery. I could see the roof of my house from here. The site left my gut flurrying with excitement. I was ready to be back in my own house with my best friend again.

"Hey Dean. I'm going to take the girl home. You stay here and figure this thing out with Cas," Sam called over to Dean, who looked up.

"Nice meetin' ya, Paige!" He shouted with a wave of his hand. A genuine smile was plastered across his face, and I returned the gesture as Sam laid a hand across my back and led me towards my neighborhood. I looked back on the two men studying at the archway one more time before they disappeared out of sight. I had to admit, I would miss them, even though it was a silly thing to feel for some people you had only known for a couple of hours.

"So, this is where you live, huh?" Sam asked, gazing upon my house as we halted to a stop. I stared at it, an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of my stomach. My house was white. This house was made of brick and appeared much more well kept than my landlord kept our house. The lawn was well trimmed, something ours had badly needed when I had left for my walk, and there were flowers along the front of the house.

"Um, there might be a slight problem." I glanced over at Sam, who had a faraway look to his face. Perhaps he was remembering his college experience. "This isn't my house. I mean, it's where my house is, but this isn't it." I wasn't making any sense, but I was starting to panic a little. How could a house up and disappear?

"Don't worry Paige. We'll figure this out." Sam appeared troubled by my announcement. "Come on. Let's go back to the cemetery and see if they have any headway with the archway." I followed him as he turned away from the house, a sudden chill rolling down my back.

What if I never got back? What if I never got to see my friends again? The sudden thought left me feeling nauseous, and I halted, my expression dazed. Sam walked a couple more feet before he noted that I wasn't behind him, and he turned around, his face melting into one of sympathy.

"Listen, when I tell you that we're going to figure this out, I mean it. We deal with this kind of thing all the time. So stop worrying." I slowly nodded. I wasn't sure I trusted his word, but I didn't exactly have any other choice right now.

**AN: Okay, so this might not have elements of Destiel. I totally ship them, but I don't think I'll be able to write it. So there's that. Hope you enjoyed, and hope I didn't get too OOC here! C:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hitting a block with my NaNoWriMo piece, so here's another chapter!**

"Perfect," Dean said, once we had gotten back to the graveyard and explained the situation. "Perhaps this took her to a different reality?" Dean gestured to the archway, staring at Sam and then at Cas, waiting for someone to back up his words.

"It's possible. There are several alternate realities with different versions of you running around. That's why you humans sometimes feel strange for no apparent reason. It's because an 'alternate' you is doing the same exact action at the same exact time." Castiel studied the archway as he spoke, pulling out a blade from the inside of his trench coat as he did so.

"What? Deja vu?" Sam wondered aloud, but Cas ignored him. It was most likely he didn't know the term anyway.

"What are you doing?" I asked Cas, curious now. He ran his hand along the edge of the blade, his palm swelling red with blood as he did so. "If these are angel symbols, then why do they require blood?" Angels were supposed to be pure beings. If they required blood, what made them different from their demonic enemies?

"Angels are not what you think, Paige," Sam said, a grim line passing over his lips. I stared at him for a moment. So he really did not like angels. Based on Dean's expression, he shared the same opinion of him as his brother. Would Sam really purge the angel living in his body from himself if he knew it was saving his life?

Cas slammed his hand against one of the symbols, and the same blinding light I remembered seeing before I passed out washed over our eyes. I threw my hand in front of my eyes, shielding them from blindness. After a moment the light died down, and a familiar setting settled down around me.

"What just happened?" Dean said, looking around. "We're still in the graveyard." I shrugged my shoulders. "Wait..." He did a 360 and then stared at Cas. "This is a different graveyard." He pointed to the spot that was now tree-less. "No tree and no headstones." He then pointed to the ground past the archway.

I glanced behind me, looking towards my neighborhood. If I went, would I see my house? Would my friends be there? "If I am truly back, then let me treat you to some refreshments. I have some whiskey." Whiskey was the boy's favorite type of liquor, and, judging by the look in both brother's eyes, it was theirs too.

"Let's go get my baby, and then we'll get some drinks at your house while we wait to figure out what is going on and why there is suddenly an archway between realities by your house."

"Your baby?" I asked Dean as we started to leave the cemetery.

"The car," Dean exclaimed, as if my question were incredibly insulting. I held my hands up in surrender, a small shake of my head. Men and their cars.

"Oh god Paige! I was so fucking worried about you!" Allie was a flurry of limbs and hair as she slammed into me, enveloping me tightly into a hug. Another instant and my head snapped as her hand connected with my cheek, her eyes furrowed in anger. "Don't you ever do that to me again." I clutched my injured cheek, frowning dramatically.

It appeared as if Allie failed to notice the boys until now. Her eyes trailed to them behind me, and her mouth sort of opened in a small 'o.' Her eyes widened and she looked from each brother and then to Cas, who all stood on the front porch, looking slightly uncomfortable under her searching gaze. We hadn't even made it through the front door yet. Dean kept admiring Allie's car, who was an exact replica of his.

"Say, you got a nice taste in cars," he said with a warm smile, gesturing with his thumb behind him to their cars. He leaned down so that his lips brushed my ear. "She's single, right?" I moved away so that I could glare at him lightly, but he pushed by me, his hand out. "Dean Winchester's the name. We've been taking good care of your friend here. She bumped her head and cut her hand. We found her and she just woke up this morning."

"And you didn't think to take her to the hospital?" Allie's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and I started to laugh lightly, something I did when I was nervous.

"Really Allie. It's okay. They didn't hurt me I promise. Let's go inside. I promised them whiskey." I pushed past her, gesturing that the others could follow suit as I headed towards the kitchen. The relief I felt in being back home was immediate. I never realized how much I'd miss it.

"Why are you holding your hand out to me?" Cas was staring at Allie's outstretched hand like she was crazy, and Dean was rolling his eyes.

"It's a handshake, Cas. We talked about this." Cas's eyes lit up as he appeared to remember their conversation, and then he extended his hand to clasp Allie's. "I am Castiel. Angel of the Lord." His face fell, and Allie coughed and pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Right."

"Anyway," I said, trying desperately to draw the attention from Cas, "Help yourselves. The whiskey's on the counter." Dean trailed around the other side of the counter that led to the kitchen while Sam took a seat on the couch. Cas remained standing.

"I'm really glad you're okay," Allie whispered, pulling me in for a hug. "I decided that I am going to stay with you for the first half of the summer and then leave in July." I pushed away from her, staring. "I figure since this is home for you then you shouldn't spend it alone." She flashed me a lopsided smile.

Dean interrupted to hand us each a glass of whiskey. It wasn't my favorite drink but I took it all the same and smiled at him in gratitude. He took a seat next to his brother on the couch. "You know you can sit right," I said to Cas, gesturing to the recliner that was settled next to the couch.

"Oh..okay." He complied, tilting his head back as he downed his alcohol. The next few moments was spent in relative awkward silence.

"Well, I need to run to the store. Who wants to go with?" Allie was eying Dean, and I suppressed another eye roll. She had "The Look." She was on the prowl, and I feared for Dean's safety.

It appeared as if he knew the look well but was perfectly okay with it, because he shot back the rest of his whiskey and stood. "Actually, we should probably get back. We have some things to take care of. Thanks for the booze though." He set the glass on the counter and then turned to flash a dazzling smile in my direction. "Come on Sammy. Cas."

I held my hand up, stopping him. "Why not stay the night here? It beats a cheap motel on your way home." I kept my voice lowered so Allie couldn't hear; I didn't think she'd handle their job content as well as I did.

Dean stood still for a moment in contemplation. "Okay," he said easily. "Change of plans. Allie, I'd love to go grocery shopping with you. Cas, you can come with me." He winked at me and then pushed past me. Cas stood from his seat like a lost puppy dog, an excited look on his face.

"We are getting food, yes? Because my midsection is making strange noises and I have a feeling it requires nourishment. Oh, we should get some hamburgers." He continued to talk as he followed Dean and Allie out the door. Allie's face before she shut the door was one of pure excitement.

It was then I realized that I was alone in the house with Sam, who was exceptionally attractive.

**AN: Next chapter might have some elements of lemon in it, so proceed with caution. Not sure yet. The words go where they go. :D Hope you enjoyed – I have been updating this story much more quickly than any of my other fanfics, so you're all lucky. Please tell me if I'm doing a good job or what I can improve on – otherwise I will keep doing what I'm doing! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the absence – NaNoWriMo is keeping me busy. I'm ahead by three days, and only have five thousand more words! Go me! (If you'd like to check out my original work, my name is "Jjbugg" on FictionPress; go check me out)! Anyway, realized I was letting my teenage girl hormones get the better of me, so no lemon. This will develop as it should. I want my characters to appear realistic and don't want to rush things, like I have a tendency to do on here. Anyway. Mini rant over. Enjoy.**

Sam ran his hand through his long hair, and I swallowed, trying desperately to get my mind out of the gutter. I usually wasn't like this. I wasn't boy crazy, like Allie was. I could usually keep a clear head. So why couldn't I now?

"Are you okay, Paige?" Sam noticed me staring, and I turned away from him, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. I mentally chastised myself for appearing so foolish, and then turned to face the other, planting a small smile on my lips and then downing the rest of my whiskey, even though the action itself caused my throat burned and my eyes to tear up.

"Yep. Peachy," I muttered.

Sam scratched his head awkwardly, cocking a half smile as he rose from his chair. I pulled my shirt away from my neck, murmuring how hot it was all of a sudden. "Can you point me towards the bathroom? If you don't mind, that is. I'd like to take a shower." _Oh great. Now I was going to picture him naked. _The thought caused my cheeks to redden even more, and I nodded my head, almost too quickly turning on my heel to lead him up the stairs towards the bathroom. We had a bathroom downstairs as well, but it didn't have a shower in it.

Once we arrived at our destination, I pointed to the closet inside the bathroom. "Towels are in there. You can use my shampoo and conditioner. I use male products because they work better with my hair." Another mental slap to myself. When would I learn to shut up?

Sam appeared aware of my every action, because he stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, thanks for letting us crash here tonight. You have no idea how tired I am of cheap motels." His laugh hid his serious note behind the sentence, and I found myself laughing with him. He seemed like a decent enough guy, and I appreciated the fact that he was trying to diffuse the awkwardness that I had caused.

"It's no problem. Really. You guys can stay as long as you want." Sam nodded, still smiling when he disappeared into the bathroom. I heard him turn the shower on, and that was when it was time to slink back downstairs and pour myself another drink, this time from my vodka supply.

Sometime later I climbed the stairs to get my textbooks from my room. I needed to return them now that summer had started. My room was cluttered, but in that neat way, if that made any sense. My laptop sat, open, on my desk, which was littered with an assortment of papers, pens, and pencils, and my bed needed to be made.

I saw several of my textbooks on my study chair, so I snatched them up and then went on the hunt for the rest of them. I finally found the last one underneath my bed, never touched, and I made my way back into the hallway just as Sam was exiting the bathroom. His hair was tousled and dripping wet, and he had gotten redressed in his clothes from before, except he hadn't bothered with his plaid shirt, so he was just wearing a snug, white tank top.

"Are those textbooks?" Something in Sam's voice sounded nostalgic, and I nodded, a small frown coloring my lips. "Here, let me help you." He hung his plaid shirt on the hook on our bathroom door, and then took half of my textbooks, lessening the load considerably.

I smiled at his gratefully. "Thanks," I said. "Don't suppose you don't want to come with me to take these back? I uh...may have had another glass of alcohol and don't think I should be driving." My giggle sounded too annoying, proving my point that I had had a little too much to drink.

"Sure thing. I haven't been on a college campus in years," he said, sounding much too excited to be escorting me to my textbook drop off. I shrugged my shoulders, trying to steady my grip on my textbooks as I trudged down the stairs towards the door. "Keys are on the hook near the door!" I shouted behind me, using skills I didn't know I possessed to open the door and head outside.

My car paled in comparison to Allie's beauty. A gift from my parents, it was a silvery-blue Honda Civic. It was a safer car, for sure, and despite Allie's constant teasing, I loved the thing. "This looks like a car you'd drive," Sam observed, eying the car with interest. He settled the textbooks into the back of the car and I slid into the passenger seat, the rest of the books resting on my knee. I was only feeling a little bit fuzzy with intoxication, but I knew I would rather be safe than sorry. I had lost a friend to a drunk driver in high school and didn't tolerate it.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked as Sam started the car. He rested his hand on the back of my seat, and I immediately noted how monstrous it was. _You know what they say about men with big hands..._I shook my head, instantly shying away from the perverted thought. What was up with me today? I usually wasn't like this...even when I was under the influence of alcohol.

"Definitely a compliment," Sam replied slyly, glancing over to wink at me as I gave him instructions to campus. I didn't know how to reply to him, so I didn't.

The campus was quiet, since summer had started. It was almost eerie, how deserted the place got when the semester ended. 'Course, there were summer classes, but they wouldn't start up until Monday and most people took their summer classes online so that they could still go home.

"Wow, this is much smaller than where I went to school." Sam said, amazed. He was staring at the campus like it was an old dog he hadn't seen in a long time, only to find out it wasn't actually his dog. I realized then that I had never asked where he went, just what he had been going for.

"Where did you study pre-law?" I led them towards the textbook services on the northwest side of campus. Several people were getting their summer textbooks there, and I could see many of them gaping appreciatively at Sam. I felt a bubble of jealousy at their stares, making me even more confused than I already was. It wasn't like Sam was my boyfriend. I had known him for a day. For all I knew, he had a girlfriend or wife to return to back home. The thought caused me to force myself to will the jealousy away, and that sort of concentration almost caused me to miss his answer.

"Stanford."

"Oh you lucky," I said, allowing the envy to seep back in as Sam held the door open for me like a gentleman should. I had wanted to go to a school more like Stanford, but I hadn't been able to afford it and my grades hadn't been good enough for it.

"I loved it there." His voice had taken that nostalgic tone to it again, and I flashed him a sympathetic look, shoving my books and my ID at the lady behind the textbook return counter without so much glancing at her. I quickly realized how rude I was being so I paused my conversation to smile warmly at the older woman, but she didn't appear to be having a good day, because all I got back was a cold stare. Sam scooted the rest of my books behind the ones I had been carrying, coughing awkwardly and shoving his hands into the jeans of his pockets.

Once I had gotten the ID back from the lady, I turned on my heel and led Sam back out of the building, towards my car. He swung my key on his finger as if it were a natural habit, whistling an unfamiliar tune.

"So why do you think there's some sort of angel arch in the graveyard?" I asked suddenly. The thought had been bugging me for a while now, but I couldn't come to any sort of conclusion. I walked through that cemetery daily, and I had never seen it until yesterday. I didn't feel like it was coincidence either.

"I'm not sure. Angels motives aren't usually good for humans though, so we'll have to figure it out one way or another." Sam sighed, lost in thought, and I slunk down in my seat, suddenly exhausted. If Sam was worried, which I could tell that he was, then I should be too. Not to mention he had one of them using him as a vessel. Dean had said that if Sam found out, then he would die. However, I didn't think it was fair to keep him in the dark about it, either. It would just be worse when he found out, which he would.

When we pulled back into the driveway, Allie's car was parked in her spot, meaning that they had gotten back from getting food. Sam threw my keys at me once we got out of the car, and he was in the process of telling me a totally lame joke when I pushed the front door open of the house.

I was in mid-laugh when I noticed Dean on top of Allie on the couch, who had her shirt hiked up to her shoulders. Dean sprang off of her when they heard Sam and I walk inside, and I stared at the both of them, ears and cheeks flaring bright red from embarrassment. Sam let out a soft chuckle.

I glared at Allie, shooting her the message, _Well, that was fast._

**AN: Sorry for the random cut off. Wanted to post something, but got homework to do. Figured it was a good enough ending of a "chapter" as any. Enjoy, and review! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Finished my NaNoWriMo last night! Go me! Now that I don't know what to do with myself (because I don't want to work on that novel) I decided another Supernatural chapter was in order. Enjoy, and don't forget to review. X**

"Allie?" I asked, hand still pressed against the warmth of the front door. I could feel Sam's close proximity behind me, and my eyes narrowed as I waited for Allie to explain herself. Dean look only slightly embarrassed, but more so to the fact that he had gotten caught rather than committing the act itself. Allie pulled her shirt back down and sat up as Dean scooted over to sit at the end of the couch, hands clasped together.

"Typical Dean," I heard Sam mutter behind me, and I stepped forward, so that Sam could shut the door.

"What? You know me. He's hot," Allie whined, standing up and heading towards the kitchen, her hair tousled slightly. She poured herself a glass of water, and I took notice that Cas was nowhere in sight.

"Where's the weird one? Cas?" I asked, glancing over at Dean. His eyes flickered to the spot behind my shoulder, at his brother. There was an awkward pause in the room, and then Dean shrugged his left shoulder, head cocked to the side.

"I told him to go and look at the archway, and then go home. He uh, needed to take care of some things." I could obviously tell that Dean was lying, as could Sam, because the younger brother let loose the quietest of sighs, only heard by me.

"Well, we should probably get going." Dean smiled, clapped his hands together, and then stood, making sure to wink at Allie before heading towards the front door. Allie's cheeks flushed, and she took another giant gulp of water to hide the fact.

"Here," Sam murmured as I turned to look up at him. His eyes honed on a sharpie left over from studying on the table next to our couch. He grabbed it and uncapped it, balancing the lid between his lips as he pulled my fingers into his grip. His hands were surprisingly soft to the touch, but there were callouses on the tips of his fingers. "If you get into any sort of trouble, here's my phone number." He had written half of his phone number on my hand when I cleared my throat, glancing sideways at Allie. I tugged on his grasp, pulling him down to my level so that I could whisper in his ear.

"That won't work, remember? I'll probably end up calling some crazy bat with 52 cats." Sam's eyes flashed in remembrance, and he finished scribbling the rest of the number on my hand so that Allie wouldn't ask any questions.

"Then I'll come back and check on you. Something tells me you have something to do with the archway, and it makes me uneasy." He nodded his head, slipping my hand from his grip, and then turned to his brother, who was eying us with interest.

"Paige, such a pleasure. Allie...even more so," Dean said, giving us both a small smile before disappearing outside the door, Sam following shortly after. After the door clicked close, I turned to Allie, grinning and shaking my head at her.

"Do you really have to make out with everything that moves?" I complained, shaking my finger at her as I sunk into the chair next to the window. Allie laughed, still clasping the class between her grasp. She lowered down onto the same couch she had been laying upon just moments before and nodded her head, gesturing to the door that the boys had just disappeared out of.

"When someone is as hot as that? Yes," she said simply, as if that were the only answer to such a question. She was grinning smugly, legs curled underneath her as she sipped her water. "Come on. You can't tell me you didn't kiss...what was his name? Sam. You guys went off somewhere. Dean and I only assumed..." she trailed off, gazing at me under shielded eyelashes, and I gasped as her dramatically, throwing one of the couch pillows at her.

I must have been a surprisingly good aim, because I hit her glass, causing it to fall backwards and pour the remainder of her water on her face. I stared at her, mouth agape as the water dripped from her chin to her shirt, and I slowly got up. I was going to have to run or face the wrath of a vengeful roommate.

"I'm sorry!" I squealed, shooting off upstairs, Allie at my heels. "I'm sorry!" I repeated, slamming the door of the bathroom and locking it just in time. Her fists wailed on the door, and I had stitches in my side I was laughing so hard.

"You'll have to come out to eat sometime," she growled, her pounding ceasing. "I'll be waiting when you do." I sighed, figuring I should get my punishment over with now rather than later.

I slowly unlocked the door, and then pulled it open quickly. Allie was standing on the other side of the door, face and front of her shirt soaking wet. She held her hands open. "Give me a hug." However, before I could move forward she pressed her face to my shirt, rubbing my shoulder much like a cat would. Once she was finished, she murmured "Now you can't say any more comments about Dean."

_Fair enough._

I was getting ready for bed. Dressed in a simple black tee and pink and black plaid shorts, I settled down on my bed, a book clutched against my chest. Allie was in her room, probably watching the likes of Cry, her favorite LP player. I just wanted to get this novel done. I had been so busy, I had been reading it for months.

The wind whistled across the land, pulling in one of the biggest storms of the year. Branches from the tree next to my window scratched against the side of the house, but I ignored it as I flipped to the right page of my book and settled down on my bed. I allowed the wild noises of the rain and thunder to lull me into a relaxed state as I slipped into the world on the pages.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up the instant the lights flickered out. My fan had shut off, something I was unable to sleep without, and I groaned, feeling around in the darkness for my candle and matches. I never liked the dark, so I kept a candle in case this sort of thing happened. I had a flashlight too, but the batteries were dead and Allie and I needed to go to the store to get some more.

As my room was dimly lit by the flickering light of the flame, I stood, padding towards the door of my room. I thought I saw a flash of a person on the wall beside me, and I whipped around, heart pounding uncomfortably loud. There was nothing there.

Suddenly I heard a pounding at the door, and I jumped, nearly dropping the candle. I flew out of my room, nearly tripping over a sleepy Allie. My eyes were wide as I gestured to the stairs. "What time is it?" I asked her, watching her yawn and shrug her shoulders.

"It's a little after three in the morning. Who the fuck would be knocking at this time, and in the middle of a hell storm?" She groaned loudly, and I headed down the stairs, glad that she was following me. I probably should just ignore the knocking, but it could be the police or something about the lack of electricity.

The knocking sounded again, this time impatient, and I silently cursed whoever was at the door. They could wait just a damn minute.

I found my way to the door and I peeked through the window, but I couldn't see who it was on the porch. I sighed, knowing I was going to regret this decision, and then pulled open the door so that I could peek out. "Can I help you? It's kind of in the middle of the night," I said, peering up at the stranger. It was a male, that much I could tell, and that he was sopping wet.

"I'm afraid my car broke down. May I use your communication device? I won't be long." His voice was rather deep, and I cocked my head slightly, confused at his weird dialect, but I nodded, opening the door a little more widely to allow him passage inside.

"Don't you have a cell?" I asked, eying him warily as he stepped inside. He looked to be middle aged, on the younger side, with long black hair and a little bit of stubble on his chin and cheeks. His eyes were a deep brown, and he was probably half a foot taller than me.

"I do not." The man was watching me intently, making me feel rather uncomfortable, so I turned to Allie, who was standing there blankly. It didn't look like she had fully waken up yet. "Allie, can you-" Whatever I was going to say next was lost when the man grabbed me from behind and slid his hand over my mouth.

After that I blacked out.

**AN: Ending it there folks. Got something rather interesting thought up for this story, so be sure to stay tuned, follow the story, and review review review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: If you guys are on Tumblr, you should definitely follow .com. It's my original novel tumblr page. You can find the novel (or part of it) on fictionpress under the name (Jjbugg). Thanks for reading, and some more reviews would be appreciated. Just to let me know that you guys are enjoying what I am bringing so far. c:**

Allie's scream was the first thing I heard when I came to. I stared at her like she was crazy. "Allie? Allie, what's wrong?" I squinted through the darkness, slow to remember what happened. Wasn't I holding a candle? I spotted it on the desk next to where I was standing. When did that get there? And wasn't there a man...

"Allie...what happened?" I asked slowly, walking towards her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, throwing her hands out in defense as she backed into the kitchen. She was actually looking at me as if she were afraid of me. I stopped, now officially confused.

"Allie, it's me. It's Paige," I said softly, hurt that my own best friend was terrified of me. She didn't get to answer because all of a sudden someone was breaking through our front door, handguns at the ready. It was too dark to see who the intruders were, so I instantly threw my hands up, crying out in a frightened manner.

"We don't have anything valuable here," I blubbered on, hoping that would help. I could hear Allie whimpering quietly behind me.

"Paige? Allie, are you okay?" Sam's voice cut through the darkness, and the relief that seeped through me was immense. I lowered my hands the same time the boys lowered their guns, but Allie was shaking her head from the kitchen.

"Dean, get her the fuck away from me! She's a monster!" Allie was pointing her finger at me, and Dean shined a flashlight he pulled from his pocket, first on Allie, and then on me. "Please, just get her out of me. That's not my best friend." Allie was crying now, clutching the surface of the island that separated the kitchen from the living room as tears slid down her face.

"Allie, what the hell are you going on about?" I was starting to get angry. I turned around, my face contorting in anger as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. My hands were balled into fists, and I could feel myself shaking. So much for my best friend always having my back. She called me a _monster. _

Dean flitted around me, careful not to touch me, as he moved towards Allie. Sam had his hand pressed to my shoulder, and I jumped, not expecting the sudden touch. I could feel my anger slightly ebbing away, but then it was back again as I watched Allie get consoled by a man she had only known for a couple of hours.

"Take her upstairs," Dean ordered. Sam hesitated, and Dean pointed to the stairs. "Sammy, take her upstairs." He sounded frightening then, and I momentarily forgot my anger as I stared at Dean, wide eyed. I heard Sam's sigh and then he was leading me back to the stairs, where we clambered up them, together.

I stormed into my room, where Sam followed, running his hands through his hair. "You can sit on the bed," I grumbled, annoyed as I flurried around the room, pulling out the abundance of candles that I owned. I set them around different areas of my room, lighting them so that it was bright enough to see Sam's face, at least.

"Why are you here? Dean couldn't get enough of Allie?" I guessed. I glanced at the clock: it was now nearly four in the morning.

Sam's voice contorted into an unidentifiable expression as he shook his head. "Dean isn't a bad person, Paige. He probably came off that way, but..." he trailed off, patting the empty bed beside him. I hesitantly took a seat next to him. All the anger had drifted away, only leaving me exhausted. Warmth radiated off of Sam's body, only lulling me towards sleep more easily.

"Cas appeared, telling us that he had been watching your house. He told us that an angel showed up, and then rushed to come and get us. He would not come in and save you himself, but he knew we would, so we came as quick as we could." Sam's eyebrows pressed together in the middle in confusion. "But when we got here..." he paused, trying to figure out the memory, "the angel had been killed. Stabbed. And then you know the rest." He was staring at me now, trying to peer into my soul through my eyes. "Paige, what happened?"

"I-" I cut off, realizing the I didn't know what happened. "I blacked out," I told him truthfully. "I remember a man coming and asking for a phone, and then he grabbed me from behind. I don't remember anything after that." I started to grow uneasy, panic rising in my throat like bile. "Oh god. Memory loss is never good is it? I mean, what if I'm sick? My memory has been good up until now. I mean, there have been times in the past couple of weeks but-" my rant was cut off when Sam grabbed my head, cradling it in both of his massive hands, and then forcing our gaze to lock.

"Paige. Breathe. We'll figure this out. Didn't I promise you that?" I swallowed loudly, eyes wide as I stared at Sam. _My, my he has pretty eyes. Oh god, don't look at his lips. _I found my eyes darting to his mouth and then back up to his gaze, horrified that I was so distracted by his touch. _Stupid! Stupid!_

"I know. I trust you Sam." I found my voice to be slightly shaky, and I watched as Sam's actions mirrored mine, and then his hand slid around to the back of my head, where he gripped my hair and pulled me in, so that our lips met. I didn't resist it, my eyes sliding shut a moment before we kissed.

His lips were warm and full, and I scooted closer, my own hands moving to run my fingers through his hair. His tongue poked at my lips, and I opened them slightly, allowing entrance.

After a moment Sam pulled away, though slightly hesitantly. "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that." He stood, running his hand through his hair again as I watched him, still dazed from the kiss. "I'm not healthy for you," he whispered, almost to himself rather than to me. "Paige, we'll figure this out, and then we'll never see each other again. You must understand that." He turned to look at me when he said that, and then he pushed open the door to my room and left to go downstairs, leaving me with my thoughts.

I briefly pressed my fingers to my lips, still swollen from the kiss I had just experienced. I was still dazed over it when Dean burst into my room, strange blade poised in his hand as he tackled me on the bed, straddled me around the waist, and then pointed the blade at my throat.

I was too shocked to breathe, too shocked to question what the hell he was doing on top of me. "Dean, don't! What the hell are you doing?" Sam burst in the room, trying to pull his brother off of me, but Dean stayed fast, glaring at me with hatred.

"No Sammy! She's being possessed by an angel. That's how the angel downstairs died. We should kill her too." Dean spoke of murder as if it were an everyday thing. Allie was standing in the doorway, dried tears staining her cheeks. When Dean spoke of killing me, her eyes widened.

"No Dean. You can't kill my best friend. Please, there must be something you can do." She turned to Sam, who was staring at Dean as if he had grown another head. "Sam, talk to your brother. You can't let him do this!"

"Dean. If she knows she's possessed, she can cast the angel out. Why do you think the angel has probably kept her in the dark about being possessed? It probably tricked her and then took her body like monsters do," Sam argued. I could see the flicker of regret in Dean's eyes, and then he pushed away from me, allowing me to breathe. I laid on the bed for a moment, trying to gather my bearings before sitting up, staring at the brothers.

"What's this about me being possessed?" I asked. I glanced over at Allie, expecting her to look at the brothers like they were crazy, but there was a surprising amount of clarity in her gaze. The light of the candles casted shadows across her face, and she was frowning and staring at me sadly.

"Been having headaches? Black outs? Loss of memory?" Dean stood with his arms folded across his chest, the blade of his dagger glinting dangerously in the dimmed light.

"I-" I swallowed the lump growing in my throat. I realized I _had _been facing those symptoms. I had only passed them off as the stress of finals. The stress had surprisingly gone away when I had prayed a couple weeks back. I had never been overly-religious, but I had heard it helped. I didn't think it meant I was going to be possessed by an angel. "How do I get it out of me?" I said, eyebrows threaded in determination.

"You just have to want them out," Sam assured me. "You-" However, I never heard the rest of the sentence because I blacked out again.

This time, when I woke up, I was still in my bed, but I was strapped to my bed with a pair of handcuffs with some sort of symbols etched into its metal. I tried to pull away from it, but there was no way I was getting out of it without a key. I wished I had learned how to pick a lock, as I was alone. I could hear voices carrying upstairs from the living room.

"Hello?" I called out, shaking my trapped hand in hopes that it would somehow come loose from the headboard. "Hello?" I yelled louder, and then I heard someone climbing the stairs. When the door slid open, I noted that it was Sam.

"Let me go," I muttered darkly, gesturing to the handcuffs. "You can't keep me a prisoner of my own house!"

"We can if we think you are a danger to yourself and others," Sam said softly, eying me sadly. "The other option would be to kill you, and none of us want that." Sam ran his hands angrily through his hair, nose twitching slightly in frustration.

"Isn't the angel gone? You said I'd just have to cast him out," I said.

Sam looked at me, defeat in his eyes. "You can't because the angel has etched something in your skin that prevents you from casting it out. It's with you until it decides to leave or you're dead." My blood ran cold at the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So while I've been kinda bummed because I haven't been getting reviews, I realized that I still do have five fans who are following the story. So that's the reason I keep posting chapters. For you five people. You go! Anyway, enjoy. :3**

* * *

The next few days were somewhat of a daze. Dean wanted to kill me. Sam didn't. Allie didn't. So, for now, I was alive simply because it was outvoted to kill me. Now that I knew that I was being possessed, I could feel them inside me. It wasn't an overbearing, but it was definitely uncomfortable. For the first few hours I didn't believe Sam, and I tried everything to cast the thing out.

After many failed attempts at that, I slumped against my bed in defeat. I was sitting on the floor, resting my head against the side of the bed as my armed strung up where it was attached to my headboard. It was dark outside again, and I could hear the muffled voices of Sam and Dean downstairs. I didn't know where Allie was.

After a while I heard the crashing of glass, silence, and then someone trudging up the stairs. Sam appeared at my door, tiredness showing through the dark circles under his eyes. "Can I come in?" He asked lightly, friendly. He was the only one right now still treating me like I was me. Allie wouldn't come near me out of fear, and Dean hated me, or rather the thing that was holed up inside me.

Slowly I nodded my head and felt embarrassed as he slid down to sit next to me. I was in desperate need of a shower and my hair or teeth hadn't been brushed in the couple of days I had been strapped to my bed. I was only allowed to leave my bedroom to relieve myself, and even then they forced Allie to stand in there with me to keep watch.

Sam made no facial expressions or gestures that I smelled, and for that I was grateful. The next few minutes was spent in relative silence, and then Sam dragged his palm across face, as if that would wash the exhaustion away. "We've decided to move you to the bunker, where you woke up. Allie too, since we don't think this place is safe. Just temporarily while we figure out how to help you. You're an innocent human being. We can't kill you." When I looked over at him, I saw the same mistrust in his eyes that the others had been giving me earlier, and I sighed, running my free hand through my stringy hair.

"We have to pay rent and bills and such. We have a life here. We can't just up and leave," I said, slightly panicked. If we lost this house because of faulty payments, I would have nowhere to go. "I need to keep this house, or I will have nothing to come back to," my voice caught slightly as memories of my parents swam in front of my eyes. I could feel the tears start to form, despite the fact I very much did not want them to, and Sam's face transformed from a mask of suspicion to one of concern.

"Don't worry, Paige. We won't let that happen. We'll make sure the rent gets paid." He moved to comfort me, and then thought better of it, his face hardened slightly. He pushed himself to a standing position. "I'll be back in a minute with Allie. She'll need to pack for the both of you, and then we will leave." He faltered at the door, turning back to stare at me. "I'm sorry Paige. This isn't your fault. The angels are just dicks that think they can use us for their own gain." He flashed me a small smile and then disappeared back down the stairs.

* * *

"You guys have a secret bunker? Cool!" Allie was standing at the top of the bunker, looking down onto the main area. Dean had finally filled her in on what was going on. Apparently Allie had seen the angel inside me come forth, so she took it surprisingly well. It didn't surprise me; Allie was always open to things that others weren't.

"I even got my own room," Dean told her, a sly smile perking his lips.

I refrained from rolling my eyes, walking behind Sam as I struggled not to fall down the stairs. My hands were still bound in the handcuffs, and if I fell I wouldn't be able to catch myself. A young Asian looking male was sitting at the table, eating cereal. When we all walked in, his face crumpled in relief. Until he saw my handcuffs, that is.

"She one of them?" He asked, his face miserably concealing the hatred. My whole being sank; he was going to want to kill me too. He stood, grabbing his now empty bowl to place it in the sink, which was already piled, once again, with dirty dishes.

Dean just gave him a look and led me towards the hallway that had multiple doors. He led me into the first door on the right, which was revealed to be a bedroom. It was bare save for the bed and an empty desk. White walls surrounded me. "Make yourself comfortable. It's where you will be staying until we decide what to do with you." He was more gentle with me now that he was back on his terrain, and he let me sit down on the bed until I was cuffed to the bed.

He was about to leave when he paused in the doorway. He decided on something, because he turned around and stared at me. "What?" I asked, devoid of emotion. Sam was the only one that was rooting for me, and I wasn't even sure why. From what I heard Sam _hated _angels. So why was he wanting to keep me alive now, when they could kill both me and the angel and be done with it?

"I want to talk to your other occupant. Now." He was standing at the foot of the bed, arms folded across his chest. There was a determined and slightly angry look in his eyes. I was about to retort, my eyebrows threaded in confusion. There wasn't an off and on switch. I couldn't just bring the angel forth whenever I wanted. However, I didn't get the chance to because I instantly blacked out.

- (Jophiel's POV)-

Jophiel looked through my vessel's eyes, which were emitting a soft blue. Dean Winchester was standing before her. There was a time when the angels thought he was going to save them all. Those times were dead. They died along with the apocalypse. It was all that blasted _Castiel's _fault. She stared back at Dean, unblinking, until finally, the human spoke.

"What are you doing here?" That caused a small patter of laughter to escape Jophiel's lips, and she tilted her head to the side, eyes crinkled in amusement. In truth, the plan had never involved the infamous Winchester boys. They were supposed to stay out of the picture, merely because they always seemed to be there to screw up the plans of God. However, it was time to improvise.

"I just couldn't resist seeing the Winchesters for myself," the angel teased, tugging at her cuffs lightly. "And I must say, an angel such as myself can't resist being tied up." She winked slyly, trying to avoid letting the human see the rage that consumed her. She wanted to come clean then and there. Her beloved companion, Metatron, had betrayed them all. The other's rage towards Castiel was nothing compared to hers. It ran deeper, because it was Metatron that betrayed them all. Castiel was just a pawn in this, just like they all were.

"Cut the crap," Dean growled, slamming his hands against the metal of the bed. "You talk like a human." He paused for a moment, as if pondering. "You must visit Earth often. Cas took forever to get used to our ways and dialect." He was staring at Jophiel curiously. That curiosity disappeared quickly. "I'll ask one more time: what are you doing here? Do you know anything about the archway?" He took care to avoid important details in case the angel didn't know anything.

Jophiel smirked. The human was clever. She could give him that. "It's an archway that is going to save my race." She wouldn't elaborate, not even when Dean threatened to kill her. If they knew the plan, surely they would stop them. That was the legacy that was the Winchesters, after all. They killed when they felt threatened, like wild animals.

Jophiel was laughing when Dean finally gave up with a frustrated sigh and left the room.

-(Paige's POV)-

When I woke again, it was to Sam uncuffing me from the bed. "We're going to try and figure out how to get this angel out of you," he said softly, when I started to freak out, still disoriented from being unconscious for what felt like forever. I calmed, and allowed the younger brother to lead me back into the main part of the bunker.

"Find anything on that angel tablet, Kev?" Sam was speaking to the Asian boy from earlier. I could finally put a name to a face. I smiled at him politely, but he swiftly ignored me and turned to Sam, shaking his head.

"I couldn't find anything. Crowley didn't know anything either." Kevin's face was sour when he spoke of this "Crowley" person. I turned to Sam.

"Who's Crowley?"

Sam hesitated as he sat me down in a chair, re-cuffing me to it. "The King of Hell." I waited for him to laugh, but when he didn't, my gaze fell. My day's were getting more and more out of the ordinary. Dean was in the kitchen, and Allie was sitting next to me, a large book laid open in front of her. I stared at her in awe until she looked up, flashing me a questioning look.

"You're actually reading something?" I stuck my tongue out at her when she rolled her eyes at me, and I laughed. She looked back down and then her eyes trailed over something in Latin. I couldn't read the dead language, but I learned enough to recognize it when I took Latin my freshmen year of college.

Allie tilted her head to the side, something she did when something was on the edge of her mind that she couldn't quite place. "What's this?" She asked, pointing to the Latin words. Sam leaned over the table to take a look, and then smiled softly.

"That's the spell to perform an exorcism. If you didn't know, if purges demons from a possessed human's body."

Allie nodded, and then frowned, studying the unfamiliar words. "What if we were to read it backwards? Could that work?" Sam was already shaking his head. Dean was heading back to the table, five beers in his grasp. He slid one to each of us, but I didn't feel much like drinking. Besides, beer was disgusting.

"That only reverse-exorcises the demon. It traps the demon in the human body, so that you can just kill it." Sam chewed on the inside of his lip, and I could almost see the gears in his brain struggling to work. Dean kicked his feet up onto the table, taking a sip of his beer.

"What if we change the words?" I asked suddenly. Everyone went quiet as they all turned to stare at me. I continued, nervous now. "I mean, if we know what the Latin translates to in English, couldn't we switch the words around to accommodate an angel?"

"Brilliant," Sam breathed. I grinned, feeling pretty brilliant myself. The faster that this angel was out of me, the faster my life could return to normal.

* * *

**AN: So I'm not positive that Paige's logic is...logical. Ha. But oh well. I would think that if she can't cast the angel out willingly, there should still be a way for them to exorcise it. The workings would be a little different than a demon, so that would get around the fact that there's some sort of glyph on Paige that's keeping the angel in her body. Reviews are always nice, and I always enjoy seeing views. Thanks! Next chapter will be interesting. ;D I should have it written and posted either tomorrow or Monday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Another follower! Woot. :B Still need to get some more reviews, but that's okay. c: I'm on a roll with this story – even got the main conflict figured out. We'll probably see Cas here again in a little while as well. ;D Enjoy.**

* * *

-(Jophiel's POV)-

"This won't work. You need me," Jophiel snarled, tugging at the cuffs that bound her. They had decided to take extra precautions and draw an angel banishing trap behind the chair. Dean was standing next to it, angel blade at the ready.

"Yeah, right," Sam said no trace of remorse or comfort in his voice that he shared with Paige. This was business Sam; this was hunter Sam. The other male, the one that appeared younger than the Winchesters, was nowhere to be seen, but he had told Dean that he didn't want to be anywhere near here when the angel was cast out.

Sam pulled a piece of paper from the back jeans of his pocket. The angel couldn't see the words scribbled on the paper, but she knew what they were. She had heard her vessel and the others speak of it. It was Latin words, rewritten so that they could exorcise an angel, even with a glyph of binding, which the angel had conveniently scarred on the inside of Paige's skull. The angel wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Really, I have information that could help you. In return for my life. I'll even find a new body." Jophiel peered through the vessel's eyes, maintaining eye contact with the younger Winchester. She could see the many emotions range through the human's mind, and then he turned to Dean and pulled him aside. They whispered things back and forth for a while, and then Sam returned, bending low near the angel.

"Speak," he commanded, his mouth set in a grim line.

Jophiel smirked; she had got their attention. Maybe her life wasn't over yet. Since the angels didn't have a Heaven to return to, she wasn't sure what would happen if they were to go through with what they originally planned. 'Course, she would have been long gone if it weren't for those blasted handcuffs they kept around her vessel's wrists.

"We've been finding ways to the parallel realms so that we can return home. Heaven may be closed to us in this realm, but we're hoping that it will be different in other realms," Jophiel answered truthfully, studying her feet as she spoke. She glanced up at both Winchester's shocked faces, and that alone brought another smile to the young vessel's face. "Don't you want us to get back home?" What Jophiel didn't tell them was what their plan was whenever the angels _did _get back to Heaven.

Sam's face contorted into one of suspicion, and then something came over him and his eyes glowed blue. Jophiel's eyes narrowed and then widened. "Who am I speaking with?" She asked, slightly surprised that an angel managed to get inside one of the Winchesters.

"Zeke-" Dean started, and Jophiel laughed.

"Ezekiel? Really? Oh peachy," Jophiel breathed. Sam, or Zeke, stared back at Jophiel, and something seemed to come over him.

"Is there really a way home?" Zeke asked, clutching the arms of the chairs Jophiel was strapped in. Dean made to move forward, but Zeke held his hand up, halting the eldest Winchester. Dean pressed his palm to the nape of his neck, angel blade gripped tightly in his hand. Otherwise, he complied.

"Of course. While you've been playing healer, we've been off finding a way home. I see where your priorities lie." Jophiel pursed her lips, gazing at Zeke mischievously. It seemed as if the captured angel's words were doing something to Zeke, because he stood up straight and straightened the piece of paper.

"Zeke?" Jophiel was not expecting that. Of course, she couldn't say she was surprised. The captured angel frowned, accepting her fate. As Zeke spoke the words on the page, Jophiel could feel her grip on the vessel slipping. She tried to hold on, but she could feel her vessel screaming, and then she was leaving her vessel.

-(Paige's POV)-

When I woke, I was back in the bed that they had first strapped me to. I felt lighter, like I was myself again. I hoped that the words had worked. I had no idea how much time had passed – there were no clocks or windows here – so I sat up, intending to head towards the main part of the bunker.

Allie burst through the door, tackling me on the bed and pressing me into the sheets. "Don't you ever go and get yourself possessed by anything ever again you little bitch." She seethed, hugging me until I couldn't catch my breath. When I thought I was going to pass out again, I heard a small chuckle from the doorway.

"Mind if I join?" Dean's voice carried across the room and Allie rolled off of me, laughing. I sat up, staring at Dean excitedly.

"Did we do it?" I asked.

Dean nodded, smiling grimly. "Sure did. Sammy inhabitant left as well." He sighed, running his hand along his face as he entered the room.

"You mean that angel?" I asked, sitting up again. Dean had never told me why there was an angel possessing Sam. In fact, after Dean threatened me with my life, I had been too afraid to ask him about it again.

"What angel?" Dean had been about to reply when Sam's voice sounded behind him. Dean's eyes closed, a pained look on his face, and I pulled my lips back, guilty that I had said anything. Allie was looking from Dean to me questioningly, and I still couldn't see Sam behind Dean. "What angel, Dean?" He asked again, voice deathly quiet.

"Sammy, you were dying. I had to," Dean said, turning around to face his brother. As he turned, Sam's face was revealed. I had never seen anyone so angry in my life, besides the time that my friend Julian had found his beloved car had been keyed by a psychotic ex. That paled in comparison to this, in my opinion.

"No, Dean. I don't want to hear it." Sam turned on his heel, storming out of the room. Dean made to go after him, and I sprang up and forward, clutching his arm.

"Maybe I should go talk to him? I don't think it would help. He feels betrayed and hurt and there should be some time for him to cool down before you speak with him." I could feel Dean's muscles clench under my touch, and I really hoped he wasn't about to punch me.

Allie came to my rescue. "She's right you know. She's a major psychology nut. She should be going to school to become a therapist, not an author, in my opinion. I-" she trailed off, noticing that she was rambling. It appeared as if her words hit dead on, however, because his muscles went slack and then he nodded, stepping aside.

I rushed past him, where I noticed Kevin sitting at the table, studying some strange rock. "Did you see Sam?" I asked him, noting that he didn't look up from his study.

"Nope. Try his room. Last room on the left behind you." I turned around, heading down the hallway. At the last door on the left, I hesitated. I had never been as good consoling strangers as I was my friends. However, he had been there for me the whole time. I had to try.

I pressed my knuckles against the wood of the closed door. "Go away, Dean," I heard Sam's muffled voice from inside the room.

"It's me," I said.

After a moment of silence, I heard his voice of approval. I slowly opened the door. Sam was sitting at the end of his bed, head in his hands. He didn't move to acknowledge me when I came in, and I sat down next to him, sighing softly.

I remained silent. If I pushed him to talk, he wouldn't do it. He needed to initiate the conversation or it wasn't going to go anywhere at all. We sat there in silence. I even pressed my hand to his back. I couldn't imagine what he was going through. I was, however, on Dean's side with this, from what I heard.

"He could have just told me, you know." Sam finally spoke. It had been long enough to the point that I jumped when his voice rebounded through the room. Once I steadied myself, I turned to meet his gaze, which was tinged with red.

"I don't know your guys' relationship, but perhaps he thought you would have overreacted a little to learn that you were being possessed and-"

"Of course I'd overreact! We've been ganking angels and demons for years now!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. He started to pace, his hands thrown out in front of him in his anger. "He had no right to keep something like that from me!" He pointed his finger at himself when he spoke, turning to stare at me.

I stood too, walking up to him. I made sure to remain calm. "He said you were dying. I know you're mad, but think about this. I'm assuming the angel was healing you. If Dean would have told you about the angel, you would have cast him out. Or perhaps the angel threatened to leave if he told you. Your brother was just looking out for you."

Sam shook his head, his eyes darting around the room, as if he were looking for some sort of distraction. "I can't do this right now. I can't think-" He seemed to find his distraction when his eyes landed on me, and some form of decision could be seen being made behind his gaze.

"Sam, what're you-" all words were lost when he grabbed me by the shoulders, swung me around, and slammed me into the wall behind him. His lips bore down on me, seeking mine hungrily. I gasped at the sudden intensity of his actions, but I found myself responding to his touch, raising my hand to weave my fingers through his hair and pull him closer. His body pressed up against mine, he forced my mouth open with his tongue, where we started a war for a possession of our own. Sam finally won. A low growl emitted from his throat as he grabbed my hair, tugging my head back and exposing my throat. He trailed kisses from the corner of my mouth down my throat and then back up to my lips again.

I pushed him, so that we moved towards the bed. If it was a distraction he wanted, then a distraction he was going to get.

* * *

**AN: Wasn't expecting that if I say so myself. The words just kinda wrote themselves, as usual. Hah! Sorry for the lack of smut. I didn't feel like I could do it right so I didn't attempt. Sorry if that disappointed any of you (you pervs! Just kiddin'). Reviews would be nice lovelies. Especially since I am posting this a night early. That's right. I was gonna post this tomorrow but decided to be nice.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I keep posting, hoping that people will start reviewing...oh well. Here's another chapter. I will really appreciate reviews though.**

* * *

I lay beside Sam on the bed. The thin sheet cloaked our naked bodies, and my head was pressed against his chest, relaxing to the sound of his beating heart. He had his arm wrapped protectively around me, and I swear I could lay like this forever.

"I'm sorry," he whispered suddenly, pulling me from the half-sleep our cuddling had induced.

"Hm?" My eyes slid up to meet his, and I stared at him questioningly.

"This probably wasn't a good idea. You deserve so much better than me. I-" He paused when I slid my hand up to rest my finger on his lips, silencing him. People were telling me my whole life what I deserved; I didn't need to hear it from him too.

"I don't regret it, and neither should you." He smiled softly, but it was one that revealed he wasn't entirely convinced in my words, so I reached up and pressed my lips gently to his. "Are you ready to talk about early?" I was wary to bring up the whole angel business. He had been so upset earlier, and now...now we had had sex. I was never like Allie; I didn't bring random boys home. I had been intimate with one other person, and he had been a long term boyfriend. And yet, I didn't regret what I did. In my eyes, I was helping Sam deal, if it was just momentary.

Sam's eyes darkened slightly, and he sighed, running his hand along my bare back and playing with my hair. "Can't you just distract me some more?" He groaned, but I could tell he was joking. I continued to watch him as he stared straight ahead, as if he were trying to find the right words to say. "My brother has always looked out for me. It's some thing my father told him to do, and he's took it right to the heart. I just wish he'd confide in me more. He's such a closed book all the time – I just want to be able to look out for him too, you know?" He looked down at me, as if he needed confirmation, and I nodded lightly.

"Have you tried telling him this?" I asked.

Sam nodded. "Multiple times. He's never been one to share his feelings. He feels like he has to be the tough one – the rock for me to lean on. If he would have just told me..." he trailed off, sighing again. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." He lifted my chin, pressing his lips to mine before trailing kisses down my jaw.

I tried to push him away before I became too affected by his touch. "You should really go and talk with your brother. You guys need to work this out. As much as I love this," I gestured to us, "I know that you need to make up with your brother. You're lucky to have someone care for you like Dean does." I never had a sibling to love me. My parents were taken from me, so I was alone. Before Allie, I was never really loved by anyone. I never had any friends or serious boyfriends, besides the one. And I didn't like to think about him anymore. It caused this strange sort of pain to blossom from my heart, and then I was in a sour mood for days.

"A little longer, and then I promise," Sam breathed against my skin, and I breathlessly complied, allowing him to roll on top of me and make love to me once again. I knew how it was to run away from your problems.

* * *

"Have you seen my other sock?" I asked, glancing around the room. Sam pointed underneath the bed, and I snatched it up, pulling it onto my foot. Sam pulled a black fitted t-shirt from the dresser, slipping it over his head and pulling it down over his chest. I pouted slightly at his clothes, and he threw a sock at me, running his free hand through his hair as a smile pierced his lips.

"Ready?" I asked, crossing the room and gripping the handle of the door lightly.

"As much as I'll ever be," was his answer, and I nodded, opening the door and heading down the hallway. Dean and Allie were sitting at the table near the kitchen, and, based on Allie's expression, they were hardcore flirting. When Allie noticed the two of us, she cleared her throat. Dean's smile faltered slightly when he whipped his head around and noticed us.

"Sammy?" He stumbled to his feet, nearly knocking the chair over as he did. All flirty features were wiped from his face, and Sam placed his hand on my shoulder as if to steady his nerves before trudging forward.

"Say, Allie? Can I have a moment with my brother?" Sam's smile was kind and Allie nodded, heading quickly towards me. I followed her into my temporary room, where I shut the door. Instantly I was slammed with the 'Allie Glare'. I flinched, gazing at her sheepishly.

"You know. Dean changed his mind a few minutes after he sent you after Sam. However, when we went to go knock on the door, he heard some very...eh...interesting noises." Allie's eyes were glittering mischievously as she stalked towards me. I tried to back up, but I didn't take two steps before my back was pressed against the wall. I chuckled nervously.

"Well, you know, he _needed _a distraction, and-"

"A _distraction?_" Allie started to laugh, clutching her sides as the words gripped her. "A distraction!?" She wiped a stray tear from her eye and enveloped me in her arms, leaning her head against my shoulder. "Oh Paige. You crack my shit up." There was a moment of silence as Allie got her breath back. "I'm happy for you though. You're finally getting over Steve."

I was silent. She knew better than to bring up Steve. Steve had been the one I had dated for nearly two years. He was the one I lost my virginity to. He was the one that I found in bed with another girl. He was the one that broke my heart.

Allie noted my silence, and her face crumpled guiltily when she pulled away and noted the look on my face. "I'm sorry, Paige. I shouldn't have."

"It's okay," I replied quietly, pulling from her grasp and padding towards the bed. "What about you and Dean? I saw you two flirting when we walked in." I turned to look at Allie, smirking when I noted how her cheeks and exposed ear turned beet red.

"You didn't?" I gasped when Allie nodded her head furiously. We both burst out laughing. "Oh Allie. How do you think they're doing out there?" We both went silent, perching our heads to the side as we listened. We could hear muffled shouting, and I sighed. Well, men would be men, and that usually involved shouting.

I was about to turn to Allie and asked her how she was handling everything when both Winchesters burst through the door. Sam looked worried, Dean looked furious.

"Did you guys work everything out?" I asked nervously, eying both boys and their facial expressions.

Sam shook his head, but it was Dean that spoke. "Cas stopped by again. He said that someone set your house on fire. Come quickly. We need to return to your world for now." My heart almost stopped at his words, and I felt the room start to spin.

If my home burned down, where would I go?

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter – my sister is begging me to play CoD with her and I have to head back to school in a couple of hours, so yeah! Review, review, review! I would love it very much. C:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: More followers! Keep them comin'. And I'm assuming the lack of reviews mean I'm doing an AMAZING job. (; Though, I would still appreciate some…even if it is just to tell me I am doing a good job… *Cough* Anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared up at my beloved home in horror. The fires had licked it clean, leaving nothing but a blackened skeleton in its wake. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Allie all stood next to me. Cas was emotionless, but Allie clung to me like I was her lifeline. I mirrored her, tears fluttering down my cheeks. All that I owned had been in that house. Allie still had some possessions and her parent's home to go back to, but I had nothing. The fire department hadn't been able to save anything. It had been reported too late.

"It's a lucky thing that you two weren't in there. It could have been much worse," Sam told us, trying to lighten our grief stricken mood with a spark of optimism. It didn't work.

The fire department had just left, and the smell of smoke still hung in the air, a reminder of what just happened. Dean moved towards the house. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse from crying. He didn't glance back and he didn't answer. His face was emotionless as he started to walk through the ghost house.

"This was arson. Dean is trying to find a clue as to who could have done such a thing," Sam explained, and Cas turned to look at us, his expression wary.

"This was angel work. I'm sure of it. I did not see who the culprit was, but I assure you we will figure this out." It was the sincerest thing I heard come from the angel's mouth. Sam had filled me in on Castiel when we were lying in bed together, so I felt more at ease around him.

"Why would any angel do this?" I asked in a harsh whisper. My whole life I was raised to see angels at pure beings, those who guided us and watched over us. So far I had been proven wrong on my beliefs. If there weren't angels to look up to, then what good was there in the universe? What hope was there?

"Perhaps they were angry with you. For what reason, I cannot tell you. I have stopped listening to the angel radio for some time now." It was Cas that spoke again, his gaze slightly glazed over as he thought. Sam pressed his hand to my shoulder, in an attempt as an act of comfort, but I couldn't feel comforted at it. My whole life was turning upside down.

Dean returned not long after Castiel spoke, his face in a grim line. "I couldn't find anything for any leads as to who did this, but we will figure this out. We always do." His smile was slightly cocky, slightly sympathetic, and directed towards both Allie and I.

All of a sudden I was angry. I shrugged Sam's hand off of my shoulder and pushed away from Allie, ignoring her inquiring gaze. "I need to go for a walk." I started trotting off in the opposite direction of my lost house, away from the graveyard. I needed to clear my head or I was afraid I'd explode.

No one made to follow me, and I arrived at one of the town's parks in a matter of ten minutes. It was the middle of a work day, so there wasn't anyone around to stare at me. I slipped down on a park bench, shoulders heaving as racking sobs started to grip my being. I pressed my hand to my mouth, trying to suppress the pain of my lost home, but it did little to soothe me. If I was thankful for one thing, it was that Allie was with me when the fire started. I would not have been able to handle the grief if she had been harmed.

I had expected Sam or Allie to come to my rescue and need of comfort, but it was Castiel that sat down next to me. He peered up at the sky, squinting slightly against the sunlight. My tears ceased in embarrassment, and I wiped my nose on my arm, turning slightly away from the angel.

"I'm embarrassed, you know," Cas said, drawing me from my grief-stricken stupor.

"Huh?"

Cas turned to look at me, his face expressionless. "The angels. They have been my family for a very, very long time. Somewhere along the way things got messed up. We lost our way. And then I thought I was doing the right thing, and if I could close Heaven off from Earth, then we could work things out. Things could be good again. Instead, I caused the destruction of this race and my own at the same time." The angel heaved a sigh, pawing the back of his neck.

"I know what happened to your parents, Paige. They weren't killed in a freak car accident, like you were led to believe." My back straightened, my eyes dried from the panic that the angel's words caused. My parent's deaths hadn't been accidental? How did he know? He continued when I remained silent. "Your parents were killed by angels so that you would be forced to stay here. You are the answer to the angels' problems in their eyes. They needed to be sure that you were in the right place at the right time."

My face contorted into one of pain and anger. "What the hell do I have to do with angels?" I asked, bolting to my feet in my anger. "My parents didn't deserve to die just so I could be some pawn!" I clenched my fingers into fists, shaking slightly.

Cas remained calm despite my obvious rage. "You see, we have prophets of the Lord. These prophets can see the word of God and His plan. However, you're different. Kevin is still alive, so you're not a prophet, per say, but you are the answer to putting the angels back where they belong. You're going to put Metatron in his place." Cas spoke as if I should already know the answer. He spoke as if I knew what the hell he was talking about.

But I didn't. I had just lost my home. I wasn't sure what that meant, other than the fact that I had nowhere to go. Allie and I's landlord was probably going to sue us for the loss of his house. Allie would have to go back home to work and pay off the amount of debt we were going to be in. I was going have to figure out how to make enough to afford another place to live on top of paying off the debt. It was finally sinking in. I was so screwed.

"Sorry Castiel. But you're going to have to spell this out for me," I said tiredly, running my hands through my hair. I just wanted to go back to before I had cut my hand on that blasted archway. That had been a good day. My life hadn't been all sorts of fucked up then.

Castiel stood as well, gripping my shoulders in his steely grasp as he met my gaze evenly. "You are God's vessel. You're the only one that can pray to him to come down here and actually fix things. You are the answer to the fallen angels' problems – you're an answer to my problems. That's why I must help you. I've made so many mistakes."

_Wait. What?_

* * *

**AN: Kinda a short chapter. I apologize. But I thought that would be a good place to end it. I came up with Paige's role on the spot, so let me know if something doesn't make sense and I should change it. Cas could be crazy. Bahaha! But thanks for reading, and I should have more chapters coming in this week. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: More followers is lovely. Reviews would be awesome. Let's do this.**

* * *

I continued to stare at Castiel, waiting for him to tell me that this was some sort of joke. When no such thing came, I broke out in a nervous giggling fit, swiftly catching the angel off guard. He loosened his grip on my shoulders, stepping back to stare at me curiously.

"You're laughing but this is not funny. I don't understand." I continued to laugh until I was crying again, bent over at the waist as the act cramped my stomach. Finally I got hold of my emotions, wiping the tears from my eyes with my index finger.

"You-you're kidding right? I'm not even religious!" I had stopped going to church when my parents died. I didn't stop believing in God, but I no longer wished to have a connection with him after he took away the two most important people in my life.

"It does not matter. Your body is the only one that can hold his true form. Anyone else and they'll deteriorate. We must find him. His love for his children has caused him to abandon his fellow angels and slip from vessel to vessel to remain down here." I stared at him, my face sinking into horror as I realized that he was one hundred percent serious.

"I-" I sighed heavily, tugging on loose strands of hair as I grew stressed. "Okay. If I do this, then can I go back to normal? Will the angels leave me alone, and never bother me again?" Cas's face fell, and he shook his head slowly, as if he didn't want to answer my question.

"Most people that get sucked into this life don't get back out. The Winchester's know of this curse. However, I will do my best to keep you safe. It's my fault that your in this in the first place." He gave me a small smile, something that appeared foreign on his face, and my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Very well."

I turned to see Dean, Sam, and Allie approaching us. They all must have seen the look on my face, because they quickened their pace. "We've decided to temporarily move you and Allie into the bunker. Allie suggested going back to her parents," Dean paused to glance at Allie, who didn't appear very happy with this piece of information, "but I told her that it would only put her family in danger if she did. So..." He trailed off, noting Cas's silence and my sour expression. "What happened here?"

Cas was the one that spoke. I feared that if I did, I'd start to cry again. I was way too stressed. Finals paled in comparison to the stress I was feeling right now. "I was just informing her of her place in all of this."

Sam stepped forward, studying my face before looking over at Castiel. "And that is?"

"She is God's vessel." Both Winchester's faces transformed into one of sympathy. Allie was shaking her head in denial.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Angels I believe. But God? Vessel? What the hell?" She shoved me behind her protectively, folding her arms across her chest. "No one's touching my girl." Her lips was set in a determined line, and Cas cocked his head to the side.

"Oh so your _her _babysitter?" He was addressing me, and I still had no idea what he was talking about.

Thankfully, Sam intervened. "If Dean could figure out a way to avoid Michael, then I'm sure we can figure out how to avoid God."

I sighed, pressing my fingers to the bridge of my nose as the crying induced headache threaded through my forehead. "I agreed to be his vessel." Allie turned around to stare at me, and all three stared at me like I had gone completely off my rocker. Cas was expressionless as always. "What? If he's the only one that can put the angels in their place, then why the hell not?" I shrugged a shoulder loosely, as if talking about possession was no big deal. "And I can cast him out like any other angel right?"

"Let's get back to the bunker and discuss this there. I don't like being all out in the open like this." Dean was looking around suspiciously, like angels were going to pop out from behind the trees at any moment. "Cas, you're coming with us too." Cas appeared overjoyed by this, which showed through his toothy smile.

"Allie and I need to get in contact with our landlord first. I'm sure he hasn't heard yet, and he's going to be livid." Our landlord was a nice man, but he wasn't going to be happy to hear one of his best rentals had burned almost completely to the ground.

Dean sighed. "Alright, but then we're out of here."

* * *

"Oh my god. Are you guys okay?" Chad grabbed us both roughly, pulling us against him in a hug. Julian leaned against his car, staring up at the burned house in awe, cigarette hanging loosely in between his fingers. Sam and Dean had gone off to get some groceries for the road, and Cas was checking the surrounding area to make sure we were safe while Allie and I waited for our landlord to get here. I wasn't sure how Chad and Julian had heard about the fire, but I figured it had something to do with the news. Small towns like this rarely got much excitement.

Finally Chad released us from his bone crushing grip and ran his hands through his curly brown hair, staring up at the house. "Man...this sucks." I snorted in agreement, shoving my hands in my armpits. I realized I desperately needed a shower. I hadn't had one since before I took a walk to the graveyard, and I was still in the clothes I had worn on the last day of finals. I no longer had any clothes to wear either. I sighed. At least I had some money in my bank for new clothes whenever we went back with Sam and Dean.

"Tell me about it," Allie mumbled, waving Julian over. He finished the cigarette he had been having, throwing it to the ground and smashing it with his boot, and then he trudged over.

"I'm glad you girls are alright," was the first thing he said when he reached us. He pressed his hand to my shoulder and pulled Allie into a hug. "God, where are we gonna play drunk video games now?" He groaned, and we all shared a laugh. Chad and Julian lived together, but the one time that we drank over at their apartment the old man from next door reported us for the noise, so we decided it would be better to drink at our place from then on.

Dean's impala pulled into the driveway, blaring Boston. "Who are they?" Chad asked, squinting at the car. Julian stepped closer to us protectively and I rolled my eyes. It was nice having guy friends, but sometimes they were way too overprotective.

"Some friends we met. We'll introduce you when they get over here," I said.

"They have nice taste in cars, that's for sure. It's a little creepy they have the same car as you, Al," Julian told Allie.

Sam and Dean stepped out of the car, Sam setting the bag of groceries in the seat before closing the door. "Landlord come yet?" He asked, once they had come over.

I shook my head. "Dean, Sam? This is our friends, Chad and Julian. Guys, this is Sam and Dean." The boys all shook hands, and Chad eyed them suspiciously.

"You guys look too old to be hanging out with these girls. Where did you meet them?"

Dean lied smoothly, as if he had been doing it his whole life. "Your girls here were hanging out at the bar up the street. We were passing through town." Julian frowned, as if he wasn't sure whether to believe Dean's word or not, and I steered the conversation away before the testosterone level could cause a disagreement.

"Anyway, we've decided that we're going to stay at Allie's for the summer, since we don't have a home anymore. Thank god this didn't happen when school was in term," I said quickly, sharing a smile with Sam. "And no, we're not staying with you guys. Your apartment isn't big enough," I continued, when Chad opened his mouth.

"Worth a try," he replied, laughing.

A red pick up pulled up behind Julian's car, and I sighed. Looks like our landlord was here. "Anyway, you guys probably don't want to be here to see this. We'll call you later, yeah?" Allie said, eyeing the burly man that was getting out of his truck. Us girls shared a glance – we knew that we wouldn't be able to talk to our friends for a while.

"Yeah, yeah," they both said, pulling us into more hugs. "Call us if either of you need anything, okay?" Chad told us, Julian nodding in agreement before they padded back towards Julian's car. Our landlord shared a glance with both boys as they passed by each other, and I steeled myself, waiting for the shouting.

Sam and Dean stood next to us, as an act of reinforcement. Our landlord was probably in his mid-forties, with a long peppered beard and lumberjack build. He was usually very lenient, as most college landlords were, but his face now wasn't the kind one we were used to. It was beet red in rage, and he was shaking.

"What the hell happened?" He gestured to the house behind us, and I shrank away in slight fear of him hitting me. "And who the hell are you two? I haven't seen you here before." He focused on Sam and Dean, who stood behind us. Sam's hand was resting on my shoulder, and I focused on that rather than the very angry man in front of me.

"They're our boyfriends. We were shaken up over what happened, so we asked them to come over," Allie said, her voice barely above a whisper. We both hated angry people, and this whole situation was already hard enough.

"We were out getting a couple of things at Walmart when it happened. The fire department suspects arson." The landlord's eyes softened ever so slightly when we told him that it wasn't our fault, but he his anger still didn't diminish.

"It's a lucky thing I required you girls to get renter's insurance, eh? Because you bet my ass that unless this was caused by an electrical problem, I'm not responsible at all. I'll get a hold of some people and see what's going to happen. We're going to have to fully clear the area and set to rebuild. It's not going to be cheap for either of you, so I expect you to stay in the area so that I can stay in contact with you."

Allie and I nodded, our heads hung like wounded dogs. Thankfully the boys remained silent.

The landlord looked up at the house again, running his hand along the sides of his beard. "Okay, you two have a place to stay right?" He glanced at Sam and Dean.

"They're gonna come stay with us. We don't live too far from here," Dean said. Another lie, but technically we were going to go stay with them.

In that instant Cas showed up. "Area is secure. No angels in the area," he said before he noticed that there was one extra person to the party. Our landlord was staring at Cas like he had gone completely crazy, and I instantly bolted to the rescue.

"Oh my uncle. He's a tad on the insane side and I don't think he took his medication this morning." I glared at Cas, who was going to open his mouth to retaliate. He saw the look on my face and closed his mouth. Sam's sigh of relief was heard behind me when the landlord nodded, turning back towards his truck.

"Just keep your phones on you. I'll call you within the next few days." And then he was gone. Allie and I both released a breath of wild relief that we didn't know we had been holding.

"Can we get out of here now? I don't like looking at this anymore," Allie murmured, gesturing to the house. I had to say, I couldn't agree with her more.

"Yes. And then we can figure out what to do."

"And I can shower!" I exclaimed with excitement at the thought of being clean. When I looked up at Sam, he had a strange gleam in his eye, and I visibly rolled my eyes at him. Such a boy.

* * *

**AN: That's all I have for now folks. I got two papers to write for class Thursday, and then another essay for my lit class. The next few days are going to be busy, and then I got finals next week! I'll try and post on a regular basis though, so don't be too disappointed. Maybe a couple of reviews will keep me on track, eh? (;**

**Update: I also want to let everyone know that since I started writing this at the beginning of season nine, it will NOT be following the season's storyline for obvious reasons...there may be some of the same occurrences, but that is the extent of it. Again, thanks for reading, and remember to REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys. I meant to write a chapter on Wednesday, but then I got busy with finals being next week and I'm trying to just relax and such before the big week. But here you go, and hopefully I'll be back on track soon. C:**

* * *

Water cascaded down my back, releasing the tension from the past couple of days from my back and shoulders. I sighed happily. It had never felt this good to take a shower. The heat from the water shrouded the room in a haze, and I switched the water off, standing still for a moment as I soaked in everything that happened.

Allie and Dean were out shopping for clothes, but I couldn't wait for them to return to take my shower. I had felt too disgusting and embarrassed to be around anyone to wait. Cas was off trying to find Kevin and Crowley, who had both been found missing upon our return. I wrapped a towel around myself, another around my head, and hesitated at the door. However, the air proved too stifling to remain in the bathroom, so I cracked the door open and peeked into the hallway.

Once I was sure the coast was clear, I shot to the room that Sam and Dean had so graciously given me. I sat down on the bed, allowing Cas's confession to come forth in my mind. He had told me that I was God's vessel. That thought in itself was sickening. I didn't do well to anyone telling me what I was to do with my body, and I had just gotten rid of an angel possessing it. I didn't choose to be in any of this.

I laid my head in my hands, panic settling in my chest. Sam and Dean had told me that they would figure something out. That if I didn't want to do this, I wouldn't have to. But this was God we were talking about. There were plenty of others who would be honored with the ability to be His vessel. So why me?

I continued to dwell on the fact when a soft knock came to the door. When I didn't answer, I heard Sam's soft voice come through the door. "Paige, I have some food if you want some?" When I still didn't answer, he cracked the door ever so slightly, and a second later, I felt more weight on the bed as he sat down next to me. I heard the clatter of a plate on the table beside my bed, and then the brush of the man's shoulder touch mine.

"Are you okay?" He finally spoke, and I sighed heavily, leaning my head to the side so that I could peer at him. I was slightly intimidated to see his face surprisingly close to mine, his gaze catching my eyes. Whatever I was about to say died in my mouth, and I cleared my throat.

"What?" I asked, eyes darting to his lips very briefly before returning to settle on his gaze. What was this man doing to me, and were had Paige gone?

Sam's lips curled into a smirk, and he ran his hand through his hair, sitting up straight. I followed suit, mirroring his posture. "Mind on other things, I see?" At first I thought he meant being God's vessel, but my blossoming cheeks revealed the truth behind his words.

"Just what Cas told me," I said, stumbling slightly over my words as my embarrassment grew. He took pity on me and nodded, his face crumpling into sympathy. "I-I'm scared." I had never in my life admitted that I was scared about anything to anyone, not even Allie. The confession now lessened the knot in my chest slightly and caused the confusion over Sam to grow in my head.

Sam placed his hand over mine, which was resting in my lap. It was then I realized that I wasn't wearing anything but a towel, and that caused my skin on my face to darken a deeper shade of red. Even though Sam and I had already been intimate, the thought that I was wearing so little clothing still caused embarrassment.

"I told you we would figure it out. Would I lie to you?" He said gently, his forehead creased slightly as he watched me. "I know what this life is like. I remembered being scared."

"But you aren't anymore?" I whispered, staring at him with the same sympathy he was showing me. If Sam wasn't frightened about the prospect of angels and possession anymore, I shuddered to think about what the man that sat before me had gone through in his life.

Sam exhaled softly with the slight shake of his head. "Dean and I – we've dealt with monsters since I was six months old. This is our life, day in and day out. To be frightened anymore wouldn't make sense." I could only just see the hardness behind Sam's eyes, the life that he was forced to live, and that made my heart ache for him.

"Too bad you weren't born in my world, where monsters don't exist," I joked lightly, all too focused on the hand that gripped mine. It was true though. There were no monsters under my bed. Stories of ghosts, vampires, werewolves – they were just myth, stories.

"It's probably because there are hunters like us keeping them from killing you," Sam told me doubtfully. I stared at him, unblinking, and then shook my head. "Then how do you explain the apocalypse that happened a couple years back? Or the fallen 'meteor shower' that happened a few weeks ago?" Sam pressed, and I tilted my head, eyebrows threaded in confusion.

"What?"

Sam's hand tightened around mine, and his expression mirrored mine. "You mean to say there are really no monsters in your world?" When I shook my head again, he let out a shaky sigh. "Wow...that's crazy." I laughed. If he thought a world with no monsters was crazy, I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he thought normal was.

"Paige...I-" he paused, drawing me from my thoughts. His eyes look slightly pained, and his mouth was pressed in a faint line. I encouraged him by squeezing his hand. He smiled, slightly grateful, before he spoke again. "I want you to know that I like you. I really do. But-" my heart started to beat painfully. Those were the words that Steve used when he left me.

"No!" I said, bringing my hand up to cover his mouth. "No...don't tell me that," I said, quieter now. "I gave you a distraction when you needed one. I think it's time to return the favor." I said, voice deadly quiet as I trapped his gaze into mine. He immediately understood, rushing forward to trap my lips with his. His hand, not content with the towel around my head, slipped it from my hair so that his fingers could weave through the locks as he pushed me against the bed. My food forgotten, I allowed my towel to slip away as I tugged Sam's shirt over his head, running my hands over his abs as I did so. His pants and underwear came off after that, and soon we were acting on that distraction I so desperately wanted.

* * *

Allie and Dean returned. Allie had gotten me clothes with Dean's fake credit card (go figure), and I pulled my new clothes on quickly. A simple black t-shirt and dark wash jean shorts. Sam had disappeared to his room long before Dean and Allie got back. We both agreed that we weren't in the mood for their smart remarks today.

We were now all sitting down at the table, eating some of the cereal that the boys had bought when we were waiting for our landlord. "So, we have a problem on our hands. I think we need to speak to Cas, see where his credentials for his claim about you lie. I suppose we'll wait for him to get back to continue this conversation," Dean spoke, his mouth slightly full of cheerios.

We finished our food in relative silence. Dean, once finished with his cereal, pulled a piece of pie out of nowhere and started digging into it. When he noticed Allie and I's look, he stared right back at us. "What? I like pie!" He exclaimed. Sam nodded his head.

"It's quite the problem." Sam jokingly tried to snatch the pie from Dean's grip, and the brother protested loudly, earning a hefty chuckle to pass from each member of the table. I laid my head on the table's surface, eyes drifting shut. All of a sudden Sam's hands were around my shoulders, leading me to my feet. "Come on, you need to rest." His voice was soft in my ear and I complied without further complaint. I hadn't gotten a good nights sleep really since before finals week. It was finally catching up with me.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this was kinda short but it's crazy this week for me with finals! Anyway, I've decided that if I don't get a review from at least five people, I am not gonna continue posting chapters as quickly as I am. ;D so get reviewing!**


End file.
